victoria2divergencesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bohemia- Country Guide
Bohemia- Country Guide Introduction Bohemia starts off as a Great Power in Europe. They are in quite the advantageous position, as they start with Army Professionalism and a large population, making their army more than powerful enough to challenge the likes of other great powers. There are two paths a player can go down playing as Bohemia. The first is to restore the Emperor's authority over the Holy Roman Empire and centralize it to become one of the most powerful nations in Divergences of Darkness. The catch is that this needs to be done before late 1847-1848, as due to rising nationalist tendencies the decision "The Thousand Year Reich" required to reform the HRE will disappear and the German states will seek to unify under the Danubian Confederation. After this, the only path left for Bohemia is to form the Elbian Confederation, which is still better but not nearly as powerful. Forming the Holy Roman Empire The First Steps Reforming the HRE is done through the "Thousand Year Reich" decision, which requires Bohemia to own or have in it's sphere of influence all the De Jure lands of the Holy Roman Empire. This means all the German states (including the ones that start in Burgundy's sphere of influence) plus Holstein and Pomerania (Which are owned by Scandinavia at the start) and the Rheinland (owned by Burgundy at the start). The fact that the player only has 12 years to win all this territory may seem like a daunting task at first, but it's rather simple if one has a plan in mind. To help the player accomplish this, Burgundy has access to a unique causus Belli on Scandinavia and Burgundy called "Imperial Liberation", which will release Pomerania in Bohemia's sphere when used against Scandinavia and transfer all of Burgundy's German spherelings to Bohemia when Used on Burgundy. Here is a quick step by step guide to fulfilling the requirements for "Thousand Year Reich" 1) Right off the bat, fabricate a "Liberate Country" causus belli on Scandinavia. This will be used to free Holstein. 2) Sort out your economy and maybe prepare some troops. Thanks to your high population and Army professionalism, the Bohemian army is the best in Europe, second only to maybe the Dual Monarchy. Therefore, you can easily beat Scandinavia with just mobilizing. 3) Once your causus beli is fabricated, use it to declare war on Scandinavia. Your spherelings will probably not join you, but you don't need them. Scandinavian troops should melt rather quick against Bohemian ones. 4) Add the "Imperial Liberation" wargoal and peace out for that and Holstein. You now should now have all of Holstein and Pomerania free and in your sphere. 5) Fabricate a "Liberate Country" causus belli on Burgundy. You will use this to free the Rheinland. 6) Same thing as with Scandinavia, declare on Burgundy for the Rheinland and add "Imperial Liberation" when you can. This time your spherelings are much more likely to join you, and with a strong state like Bavaria on your side, the war with Burgundy should be simple and victorious. 7) After peacing out with Burgundy, you should have the Rheinland and all of the German princes in your sphere. During any of the two wars, one of the german states, usually Bavaria or Austria, might become a Great Power. If they joined you in the wars, they should be exhausted enough that they will fall out of great power shortly after, giving you enough time to sphere them. If not, declare war on them and siege them out completely until they fall out of great power and you sphere them. 8) If you have everything, the decision should be able to be taken, congratulations! You are now on the path to greatness. Centralisation Taking the decision does not fully centralize the empire. Rather, it signals that the emperor is starting talks with the german princes to start the process of unification. As soon as you take the decision, your country tag immediately changes to The Holy Roman Empire, which for the moment doesn't grant you immediate benefits. A series of events will follow regarding the unification process. The first event will annex a number of german states into the Holy Roman Empire. This might be determined by their diplomatic relationship with The Empire, but that is not confirmed. The remaining princes will organize according to national lines, Elbian, Rhennish and Danubian respectively. There is a chance that any of those groups will accept annexation by the Empire outright, though what determines this is unknown. The groups that don't accept annexation into the Empire will form their own nations: The Elbians will form the League of Berlin, the Danubians will form the Danubian Federation, and the Rhennish will just be annexed into the Rheinland. Soon after this happens, another event will fire that will put the Holy Roman Empire at war with all of the new nations at the same time. However, the nations' military will be minuscule compared to the Empire's, so annexation should not be a problem at all. Finally, after all of the Holy Roman Empire is united, two new decisions will pop up. The first allows the Empire to gain cores on Alsace and Lothringen, provinces that the Empire should own already. The second, and much more important decision, is "Move the Capital to Frankfurt". Before this decision is taken, the only accepted cultures in the Empire are Bohemian, as well as the culture of a group that accepted annexation without a fight if that happened. Once the capital is moved to Frankfurt, Elbian, Danubian, and Rhenish cultures will be added as accepted, greatly increasing the Empire's industrial growth, troop size, and lowering revolt risk. However, if the capital is moved to Frankfurt, the Empire's primary culture becomes Rhennish. The Bohemian population will be angered by this, and an event will pop up a decade or so later later expressing their desire to separate from the Empire. A few years after this, The Bohemian Revolt event will fire. The Bohemian Revolt This revolt is very powerful, especially if the player finds themselves in the middle of another conflict while the event fires. The core Bohemian lands will declare independence from the Empire and immediately go to war with it. Don't be fooled by Bohemia's small font size on the map, it's a heavily populous and industrialized region, meaning it is nearly guaranteed to be a great power after it revolts. This will be a full on civil war, and the player might have to sacrifice some victories elsewere if they want to keep Bohemia in the Empire. Additionally, one of the things that makes this revolt so dangerous is that, when the revolt fires, all of the Empire's Bohemian troops will turn hostile and engage the rest of the armies. And given Bohemia's high population, it is likely that the vast majority of the player's troops will be Bohemian at the time of the revolt. A trick a player can do to lessen the impact of this is to make all their infantry, engineers, and cavalry with non-Bohemian troops, and to use all their Bohemian soldiers for artillery only. The thing about artillery is that, while it does a lot of damage, without infantry to take the hits on the frontline it crumbles easily in combat. As such, when the artillery turns against the player in the revolt, they will be at a significant disadvantage. If the Bohemians win, they get their independence. If the Empire wins, the Bohemians are annexed into the Empire and will never rise up again. After the Revolt Honestly? Go nuts. There is nothing stopping you from dominating the continent now, perhaps even the whole world. Build all three canals, colonise India and Africa, dismantle all the European Empires. The sky is the limit for the Empire of the Romans. Have Fun!